


Aspice Quod Felis Attracsit

by baar_ur



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baar_ur/pseuds/baar_ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar brings some new friends to Skyhold. Dorian approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspice Quod Felis Attracsit

**Author's Note:**

> A minifill for the Dragon Age Kinkmeme FillAThon.
> 
> I'm sure the Latin is wrong. Just pretend it's Tevene or something.

There’s always a commotion in Skyhold’s courtyard when Adaar returns home. Sometimes it seems like there’s always a commotion wherever the immensely cheerful Vashoth goes, as though he carries an aura of exuberance with him.

“Dorian!” Adaar stands in the stirrups of his charger’s saddle to wave at the mage on the bridge between the library and the battlements. Chuckling, Dorian shifts his grip on the box in his arms so he can raise a hand in response. Adaar beckons. “Come down! Quickly!”

“All right,” Dorian calls. “Just a moment.”

By the time he’s entrusted his chess set to the Commander and hurried down the steps from the battlements, Adaar has dismounted and removed a rough crate from the back of his saddle. The box would be an armload for a human, but the Vashoth cradles it one-handedly, as easily as a baby. He even grins over it like a proud father. “Dorian, come see.” Adaar is almost bouncing in excitement, but he calms enough to bend and allow Dorian to look into the open top of the crate. The contents mewl and clamber over each other to investigate the mage’s ink-stained fingers.

“Kittens?” Dorian asks with a laugh. “You go out to hunt a Warden and come back with kittens.”

“I’ve heard complaints of mice from every corner of the keep,” Adaar claims. “So every time someone said-“ He assumes a falsetto: “’Oh, Inquisitor, however can we thank you for closing the rifts and stopping the demons?’-” He coughs before continuing in his normal baritone. “I said, ‘Do you have any pregnant cats about?’”

“People are going to think you have some strange obsession.” Dorian plucks a pure white kitten with eyes the color of parchment from the basket. “You’re coming with me, little one. Someone’s been nibbling on my books.”

“That one is Vellum.” Adaar touches the white kitten’s nose. It blinks for a second before rasping its tongue against the large grey finger in its face.

“How appropriate for a library cat.”


End file.
